


she's just so nice to look at

by sylphrenas



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, alternative title: flynn hates the tiny voice in her head telling her shes in love w carrie, julie is sick of their shit lmfao, julie wingwomans her besties!!!, oblivious flarrie, theyre so flirty yall have no idea it's insane lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylphrenas/pseuds/sylphrenas
Summary: “You know,” Carrie tilted her head to the side thoughtfully, “you’re kind of a hypocrite.”“Oh yeah?” Flynn responded, crossing her arms and biting the inside of her cheek to suppress a grin.“Yeah,” Carrie affirmed, and reached her hand forward to gently pull on one of the braids framing Flynn’s face.or, the one where julie gets tired of her best friends dancing around their feelings for each other so she shuts them in her room until they have a conversation.
Relationships: Flynn/Carrie Wilson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	she's just so nice to look at

“No, okay, you know what? This is getting ridiculous.” Flynn and Carrie exchanged bewildered glances before they both snapped their eyes back to a fed-up looking Julie. 

Flynn felt her eyebrows draw closer as she cut in, “Jules, what are you talking about? What’s ridiculous?” 

Julie’s eyes widened as she looked between Flynn and Carrie. She gestured almost desperately between them and exclaimed, “This! This whole situation, whatever it is.”

“Julie, is this an intervention?” Carrie crossed her arms and continued, “Because if it is, it’s really not necessary, I already told you I stopped meddling with- no,  _ helping _ Alex and Willie.”

“What? No,” Julie groaned, rolling her eyes. “Although it was definitely more meddling than helping, just so we’re clear. But  _ anyway,  _ no. This is about you two.”

“What about us?” Flynn questioned, and Carrie nodded in agreement.

Julie threw her hands up in the air. “Oh, I don’t know, maybe the constant flirting? Or the fact that both of you are pretending to hate each other while actually being in love? I mean  _ honestly,  _ you can’t be that oblivious! Not even I was that oblivious! Not even  _ Alex  _ was that oblivious!”

Carrie and Flynn stood in silence for a moment before Carrie spoke.

“Excuse you, Alex was  _ way  _ more oblivious. And we’re not oblivious at all! I don’t know what you’re talking about, Julie.”

Julie sighed. Looked around the room. Noted the windows, the bed, the desk, the nightstand. She slowly turned to face the door, and then turned back briefly.

“Do either of you have to use the bathroom?”

“No…” Flynn said slowly, looking at Julie with a concerned expression. 

Julie nodded. “Good.”

As Carrie and Flynn watched in dawning horror, Julie backed out of the room and shut the door behind her. 

Though her voice was slightly muffled, they heard her loud and clear as she said, “And don’t you dare come out until you’ve had a conversation and figured your shit out.”

“Jules-” Flynn protested.

“A conversation!” Julie repeated emphatically.

When a moment passed without another word from any of them, Carrie rolled her eyes and acquiesced, “Fine. We’ll have a conversation or whatever.”

Flynn couldn’t see Julie through the door, but she knew the exact satisfied nod that she was doing at that exact moment; it was the same one Flynn herself had used when convincing Julie to avoid Luke’s pretty ghost eyes before their garage performance. Somehow, though, something told Flynn that Julie didn’t want her to avoid Carrie. Maybe it was the fact that Julie had literally locked them in a room together. 

Flynn let herself collapse onto the bed for a moment. She’d earned it. After a moment, she pushed herself up and saw Carrie in Julie’s desk chair, staring at her with an inscrutable expression. Flynn stared back and almost immediately, Carrie looked away, choosing to roll her eyes  _ again.  _ Flynn tilted her head slightly in confusion before shrugging and laying back to stare up at the ceiling.

After what felt like hours, Carrie broke the silence. “We should probably have a conversation or something.”

“About what, though?” Flynn responded with a groan, throwing her forearm over her face. 

“Honestly, I have no idea,” Carrie confessed with a quiet laugh, “but I don’t wanna make Julie mad.”

Flynn nodded understandingly. “Yeah, that’s fair.”

This time, the awkward silence stretched for years. Flynn lifted her arm off her face and let it fall to her side again. She glanced at the ceiling. It hadn’t changed much. She tilted her head back more to look at the headboard, which was also identical to how it had been minutes before. She sighed and raised her head and torso off the bed, bracing herself with her elbows as she glanced at Carrie. Carrie, for her part, didn’t seem to be having much fun either. She had drawn her knees up to her chest on the chair and was resting her face on her forearms, which were braced on her knees. She seemed to be staring off into space, but then Flynn blinked, and when she opened her eyes again, Carrie was looking right at her with a slightly open-mouthed expression and unusually pink cheeks.

“Are you… are you good?” Flynn asked, leaning forward and waving a hand in front of Carrie’s face. 

Carrie’s eyes widened dramatically and she went even pinker, all the way down her neck. Against her will, Flynn noted how pretty Carrie’s blush was.

**“** I’m fine,” Carrie said shortly, turning away to fiddle with something on the desk.

Flynn raised an eyebrow. “Ooookay. Whatever you say.”

They lapsed into silence for barely another second before Flynn burst out again, “Okay, maybe Julie was right.”

Carrie whipped around to stare at her intensely. “What??”

Flynn shrugged. “Maybe we are being ridiculous. I mean, I really don’t think we should be this awkward around each other. Don’t you think?”

“I guess,” Carrie admitted before she crossed her arms with a slight frown on her face. “But seriously, what are we supposed to be talking about?”

Flynn thought for a moment before a sudden rush of confidence passed over her and she smirked. “Well, we could start with why you keep staring at me.”

Immediately, Carrie’s entire body became as rigid as a board. She drew her lip between her teeth and absentmindedly began to worry it. 

A hidden instinct suddenly kicked in and Flynn chided, “Don’t do that.”

“What?”

“Don’t bite your lip,” Flynn blurted out. “You always did that in middle school and it always ended up bleeding.”

Carrie stared, and now Flynn was the one with flaming cheeks, though from the looks of it, Carrie wasn’t entirely unaffected by that sudden memory either.

“Anyway,” Flynn shook her head quickly to dispel the burning sensation across her face (it didn’t work) and continued resolutely, “you didn’t answer my question.”

Carrie sat silently for a moment, nose wrinkled slightly in thought. A tiny but bothersome voice in the back of Flynn’s head whispered,  _ Adorable,  _ and Flynn squashed it with an internal grimace. 

Carrie’s shoulders relaxed slightly and she was still for a moment more before she moved. Smoothly, she unfolded her limbs from their pretzel-shape in the chair and she drew herself upwards, pushing off the chair into a standing position. Carrie’s cheeks were stained pink, but she determinedly made her way over to Flynn and sat down next to her on the bed. Flynn felt the bed dip slightly as Carrie sat, and she looked over at her with a curious glance. Carrie met her eyes evenly, and Flynn saw something that she couldn’t quite name; something that hadn’t been there minutes before but that she  _ definitely  _ didn’t mind. It was the same look Carrie always had before a performance with Dirty Candi; a nervous confidence that now that Flynn thought about it, looked absolutely unfairly attractive on her. No wonder she never remembered the beginning of any of those performances; her mind was filled with thoughts consisting of and only of pink hair and smirking smiles and glittering eyes and-  _ Flynn, no. Don’t you dare. She hasn’t even said anything yet.  _ Just as Flynn chided herself furiously, Carrie opened her mouth to speak, and Flynn felt her teeth unconsciously bite down on the inside of her cheek in anticipation.

“I stared at- I’m  _ staring _ at you because you’re hot and I like looking at pretty things.” Carrie said it in a rush of breath, but to Flynn it all happened slowly, or at least it took a long time for the words to register in her brain.  _ Because you’re hot and I like looking at pretty things. Carrie thinks I’m hot. Carrie thinks I’m pretty.  _

Flynn’s face burned but she forced herself to shrug casually and respond, “Well, I can’t blame you for that. I am pretty fabulous.”

“Yeah,” Carrie agreed quietly, “you really are.” 

Flynn knew her heart was beating much too fast to be considered healthy, but she refused to stop looking back at Carrie. 

“You know,” Carrie tilted her head to the side thoughtfully, “you’re kind of a hypocrite.”

“Oh yeah?” Flynn responded, crossing her arms and biting the inside of her cheek to suppress a grin.

“Yeah,” Carrie affirmed, and reached her hand forward to gently pull on one of the braids framing Flynn’s face. One of her fingers brushed Flynn’s cheek gently-- only the slightest whisper of contact-- and if she was in a cartoon, Flynn’s face would have burst into flame from the force of her blush. As it was, all Flynn could do short of transforming into an animated fire monster was quickly scoot away from Carrie and into a standing position. 

As Flynn backed away, Carrie’s smirk grew positively wicked and she looked at Flynn for a moment before repeating Flynn’s words from earlier: “Well, I guess I can’t blame you for that. I am pretty fabulous.”

Flynn’s head was spinning too much from the echo of Carrie’s hand soft against her face to form a coherent response, much less a clever one. 

Carrie grinned wider. “Take your time, don’t worry about it. I have that effect on people.”

“Oh, right.” Flynn regained enough of her wits at this point to roll her eyes as she responded sarcastically, “Yeah, no, I’m just falling all over myself thinking about you.” The small voice in the back of her head smugly pointed out the truth in that statement, and she grimaced and dropped an imaginary anvil on it.

“So you think about me?” Carrie stood up, and Flynn swallowed hard.

“No.”

“Liar.”

“I don’t think about you for a reason.”

“Oh, yeah? Why’s that?” Carrie walked closer. Closer, until Flynn was backed up against the desk that was organized and clean, far out of the ordinary-  _ Oh, for fuck’s sake. Really, Jules?  _ Flynn made a mental note to either yell at or thank Julie for her preparedness later. How she knew this would happen, Flynn would never understand. For now, though, she was content to see where things were going with Carrie. She hopped up on the surface to gain a height advantage but Carrie quickly slotted herself between Flynn’s legs and placed her hands on either side of her hips. 

Flynn bit her lip for barely a moment before reaching her hands to cradle either side of Carrie’s face, pulling her ever closer. “Because if I did, I wouldn’t be able to stop.”

Carrie’s eyes sparkled brilliantly as she leaned up on her toes and Flynn could feel her smile against her mouth when their lips finally, gently, inevitably met.

Later, when they made their way downstairs holding hands, Julie’s triumphant yell of “Finally!” could be heard by the boys all the way in the studio.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading ❤️  
> kudos and comments appreciated!!  
> important side note: no, the door was never actually locked. flynn and carrie just lose a few of their brain cells when they're together. distracted and all that.


End file.
